


i'm in heaven (when you kiss me)

by sevilleteen (avalanches)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, JeongCheol being mushy, M/M, Ok I lie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Why did I write this again?, happy birthday Jeonghan!, there's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalanches/pseuds/sevilleteen
Summary: This is definitely how ecstasy feels like, Jeonghan thinks. “Well, I’m definitely, in, heaven, angel.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newbalenciaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbalenciaga/gifts).



> happy birthday Jeonghan! I wrote this in the middle of the night, and well, um, decided to post it just before his birthday is over!
> 
> thanks to Ira (@AngelJeonghanie) on twitter for bugging me to write smut, and well, inspiring me with your videos (MAKE MORE!!)
> 
> just something to make my fellow JeongCheol fans happy! ily!!

Jeonghan is bored out of his mind at his own birthday party, in which Seungkwan had insisted that had to be thrown. He is now sitting on a couch, nursing a red cup which had some weirdass concoction (probably Seokmin’s fault), watching the game of twister on the fraternity’s floor. Jihoon, his frat head, is in the armchair beside him, on Kwon Soonyoung’s lap, their argument turned into a makeout session where the two presidents of the different frats were so tightly entwined around each other, no one knew where one began. 

 

Jeonghan is pretty sure that the party was just an excuse for Seungkwan to invite the other frats so that he could see his crush (who looked like Leonardo Dicaprio), but he wasn’t going to expose him. He personally doesn’t think much of his birthday, but he appreciates the thought. The Pledis fraternities got together less than three times a year, so he definitely wasn’t going to complain.

 

Well, Jihoon and Soonyoung making out on the armchair was making him feel pretty lonely though. He swishes the alcohol in his cup around and sighs, catching Hansol Vernon Chwe pinning Seungkwan against the wall, the latter blushing so hard his entire face was red. 

 

Wait, if Vernon was here--

 

“Happy Birthday.”

 

The voice is low in his ear, and Jeonghan nearly spills the contents of his cup, having being so startled that he had flinched off the edge of the couch. There is a hand covering his, steadying his grip on the plastic, and he looks up into stormy grey eyes. 

 

“Whoa there,” Choi Seungcheol’s voice is deep and his laugh still sends a shiver down Jeonghan’s spine. His hand slides down and his fingers curve around Jeonghan’s wrist, his face moving closer to the other’s. Suddenly, he is far too close, and Jeonghan can feel his heart thrumming as Seungcheol’s breath caresses the nape of his neck. 

 

The room suddenly seems too hot. 

 

“Hey,” he breathes, his face flushed as he stares back at the head of the Hiphop fraternity, a grin stretching itself across his face, “what brings you here, handsome?”. 

 

Seungcheol hums non-committedly as he presses a kiss to the spot right behind Jeonghan’s ear, following the curve with his lips as he stops at his jaw. He kisses the skin there, lingering as his other arm drapes around the long-haired male’s waist to draw him back against his body. Jeonghan feels his face heat up even more as he is pressed against Seungcheol, feeling all the taut muscles and hard abs even through the clothing dividing their skin from each other. 

 

“Maybe the party, maybe the booze,” Seungcheol’s voice is lazy, and he starts nipping at Jeonghan’s neck and jaw in between his words, each movement sending jolts of arousal to Jeonghan’s groin. Jeonghan grins even wider, and in a fit of courage (or arousal, he couldn’t tell), he starts grinding his hips languidly back against the other’s crotch, moving them in small circles. 

 

“Shame, and I thought you had a present for me,” he comments lightly, letting out a sharp hiss as Seungcheol bites lightly at the side of his Adam’s apple. It makes him go weak in the knees and he nearly falls against the other; but Yoon Jeonghan refuses to lose, so he stays upright by sheer willpower alone. 

 

“Hnn, since when were you so entitled?” Seungcheol has stopped attacking his neck, pressing his nose against Jeonghan’s jaw in favour of grinding his hips back against Jeonghan’s. The arm around his hips is tighter, and Jeonghan lets out a breathy moan at the feeling of something stiff pressing against the crack of his ass. 

  
“It’s my  _ birthday _ , Choi,” he tilts his head back to whisper throatily into Seungcheol’s ear, stretching the full expanse of his torso against the other’s. His heart does a little flip of victory as he watches Seungcheol’s eyes grow even darker, feels the other’s hip movements increase just a little, and he boldly licks a stripe up his jaw before nipping at his earlobe. 

 

Seungcheol watches him for a moment, before pulling the wrist that he was holding towards him, guiding the red cup to his face. Jeonghan catches on, and he tilts the plastic so that the rim touches Seungcheol’s lips and the alcohol slides into his mouth. He watches the other drink, Seungcheol’s Adam’s apple bobbing lightly from the movements, and he ducks his head to nip at the skin there, grinning when the other chokes just a little bit. 

 

The cup is ripped out of his hands and Seungcheol’s mouth is on his, ravaging, plundering, dominant. Seungcheol shares the alcohol with him, the liquid sliding from his mouth to Jeonghan’s as his hands pull the long-haired male closer to him, fingers tight on his hips. Jeonghan feels the burn of the concoction as it slides down his throat, tastes the aftermath of it on Seungcheol’s tongue; but all he knows is Seungcheol’s body hot against his, Seungcheol’s tongue tangling in his mouth, and Seungcheol’s hardness pressed against his as they continue to make out right there in the fraternity common room. 

 

Jeonghan pulls away first, licking his lips, laughing as Seungcheol chases after them with a whine. Seungcheol’s brows furrow and a gutteral groan escapes his throat as he slides a hand in between their groins, cupping Jeonghan’s need gently before applying pressure suddenly. 

 

Jeonghan doesn’t know what to make of the sound that escaped his throat. He pants, catching Seungcheol’s eye again, and rocks up against the other’s palm, his hands sporting a death grip on the russet-haired male’s shoulders. He mewls as Seungcheol’s skilled fingers press into the right spots with just the right amount of pressure, throwing his head back with his mouth open. 

 

“What do you want, angel?” 

Seungcheol’s voice is low and thick with arousal, and Jeonghan feels a twinge of delight in pulling it out of him. He’s the only one who could make Hiphop fraternity head Choi Seungcheol feel like this; Choi Seungcheol who is also the Student Council President and is notorious for not wanting to sleep around despite being rumoured to be a monster in bed. 

 

Jeonghan can vouch for the monster part; he had been on the receiving end too many times, waking up sore and marked all over, but yet feeling deliciously tainted every single time he catches Seungcheol eyeing one of the hickies on his neck. He had always purposely exposed them, knowing that the other wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off his handiwork in bed. He wore those bruises, sucked purple and red angrily into his skin like war spoils, letting the whole world know that he had managed to tip Choi Seungcheol over into the abyss of pleasure not just once, but multiple times. 

 

He cards his fingers through the brown hair (freshly dyed, he had blonde hair just yesterday, Jeonghan remembers) and pulls the other to him in a kiss, moaning wantonly as Seungcheol rubs his hand against his groin harder and seizes his lower lip in between his teeth. Jeonghan forces his eyelids open and cants his hips up just at the right angle to brush against Seungcheol’s growing tent, watching the other’s irises blow wide. 

 

“Fuck me,” he breathes, the words a little muffled due to the other still holding his lower lip captive in his mouth. Seungcheol only grunts, before Jeonghan is pulled off the floor, their lips locking again messily as he settles Jeonghan’s legs around his waist. Jeonghan feels him moving towards the lift, breaks away from him just in time to punch the number for his floor before he is pressed against the cool metal of the lift wall and his mouth ravaged again. 

 

“Only for the birthday boy,” Seungcheol’s breathing is ragged, his voice low and thick with arousal. He starts sucking bruises into Jeonghan’s neck, his fingers working Jeonghan’s pants open, and Jeonghan almost screams when Seungcheol slides his hand into his boxers and cups him gently. He retaliates by sinking his teeth into Seungcheol’s neck, grinning as the other lets out a hiss, but it is turned into more moans as the brunette grips his left asscheek roughly while biting at his pulse point at the same time. 

 

Fuck, at this rate, he would finish before Seungcheol even got inside him. 

 

He grasps fistfuls of dark brown hair, pulling Seungcheol away from his neck before glueing his mouths together again, one hand snaking down to grip the wrist of the hand inside his boxers loosely. Seungcheol pulls away after a while, pressing their foreheads together, stroking him lazily, his eyes stormy and clouded with lust. 

 

“What is it, angel?” his lust-filled voice only makes Jeonghan’s dick grow even harder, and he lets out a stream of moans as Seungcheol swipes a thumb across his head, spreading the pre-cum evenly across his length. Jeonghan lets himself go limp against the other, sliding his hands down Seungcheol’s chest, fingers finding the button of his pants as well as the zipper. 

“Gonna cum,” he mumbles against Seungcheol’s neck, pressing kisses sloppily against the skin there as he trembles under the other’s touch. Seungcheol slides another hand under the waistband of his boxers, lean fingers ghosting across the curve of his crack. His movements are languid and slow, but his hips jerk up into Jeonghan’s touch as his pants are undone. 

 

Seungcheol’s hard and warm in his palms, and Jeonghan has the curve of his cock memorised from all the occasions that they have fucked. He knows how it tastes on his tongue, knows how to follow the path of the vein that is on the underside, knows how it twitches inside of him as Seungcheol loses himself to the pleasure of orgasm. He sighs when Seungcheol joins their mouths again, gentler this time, and strokes the other’s length in time with the movements on his own cock. 

 

“C’mon baby, bed,” Seungcheol murmurs into his mouth, and his heart soars at the pet name. It’s the way Seungcheol says it, full of affection and love, and there is it, proof that they are more than just friends with benefits, that they are something more. It had started out as an arrangement, a challenge of sorts, but Jeonghan knows that their mutual feelings are more than just lust and dominance. It’s more than that, and Seungcheol loves him in every single way he knows. 

 

He lets out of noise of consent, lets Seungcheol carry him down the corridor to his room, letting go of Seungcheol’s length in favour of wrapping his arms around his neck. Seungcheol’s palms are warm against his ass, and he doesn’t stop letting wet little moans escape his mouth as their bare cocks rub against each other, slick with pre-cum and hard with arousal. He contents himself with nipping at Seungcheol’s jaw, tasting the sweat gathered there with his tongue, and feels the other tremble with each lick and bite that he presses against the naked skin. 

 

Jeonghan’s dropped against a mattress and pillows, and he recognises the sheets as his own bed, looking down only for a second before his head jerks up to find Seungcheol crawling in between his thighs. He spreads his legs to accommodate him, hands reaching for his boyfriend as their mouths find each other again, Seungcheol’s hands unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off him. As the cool air hits his bare chest, Jeonghan feels his nipples harden, and Seungcheol slides off his pants and boxers together, gripping his cock gently as he undresses Jeonghan all the way. 

 

They break apart, panting for air, and Jeonghan is content to lay there, his hands at his side, his legs open as Seungcheol pulls his shirt over his head and flings it somewhere into the dark recesses off his bedroom. He sits up, licking his lips as the president yanks down his pants and underwear before kicking everything off, reaching forward to wrap his fingers around Seungcheol’s hard cock, standing proud and red against the smooth canvas of his abs. 

 

“No, angel,” Seungcheol’s voice is hushed and low as his hand reaches for the drawer on Jeonghan’s bedside table, searching for a bottle that was all too familiar and necessary to them in these throes of pleasure at night. He pries Jeonghan’s fingers off his length, pushing him down onto the bed, leaning down to swallow the whines that spill out of Jeonghan’s mouth as the click of a cap resonates in his ears. Jeonghan whines at the loss of hot flesh under his fingertips, hands coming up to wrap gently around Seungcheol’s neck as the other slides down to take a nipple into his mouth. 

 

He’s so hot and ready to come, but Seungcheol seems to know that, only licking and nipping at both nipples for a while before sliding down to rest his cheek against Jeonghan’s inner thigh. He catches Jeonghan’s gaze with his own, pressing a tender kiss to the hot flesh there before ducking his head down. 

 

Jeonghan opens his mouth, ready to ask what he was going to do before he feels a wet muscle around his hole, sucking at the skin there gently before traveling around the rim again. He chokes out an incoherent sound, hands scrabbling on his sheets for purchase, and as Seungcheol continues his movements, he feels his cock harden even more. Was it even possible to get this aroused? He had certainly never felt like this before. 

 

Seungcheol nips gently at the sensitive skin rim and he feels his inside clench and tense, already missing Seungcheol’s length inside of him, filling him up just right. He whimpers as Seungcheol finally pulls his face away from in between his legs, licking his lips while holding his gaze, and somewhere in the haze of lust, he hears the cap of the lube bottle click open fully. He squirms as Seungcheol covers his body with his, reaching, searching for the other’s mouth and letting out small mewls and moans as Seungcheol kisses him, slow and steady. 

 

He cries out sharply into Seungcheol’s mouth as a finger works its way inside of him, gently thrusting and his hands fly up to find purchase on Seungcheol’s shoulders. The other shudders against him, sucking on his lip gently to soothe him as another finger is added, and Jeonghan doesn’t know where he starts and where Seungcheol ends as the fingers in him curve at just the right angle and he’s seeing stars. 

  
“Cheol--” he whimpers, breathless, needy, and wanting to be filled so badly, his hips bucking up seeking more than just fingers. He cries as Seungcheol pulls away from him, two fingers curving around the base of his cock gently as he fucks himself on the three that are inside of him, tears clouding his eyes as Seungcheol watches him. His boyfriend’s hair is all ruffled and messy, and the way he is biting his lower lip makes Jeonghan want to kiss him into tomorrow and ride his cock at the same time. 

 

“You look so beautiful, hah, baby,” Seungcheol’s voice is loud, echoes in his ears, and it is just the right amount of breathy and gentle. He leans down to press a kiss to the hair right above Jeonghan’s length before taking Jeonghan into his mouth, his weight pressing down on Jeonghan’s hips. 

 

Jeonghan screams incoherently, semblances of swear words and Seungcheol’s name coming out of his mouth in broken syllables, and he thinks, he might just  _ die _ from this overwhelming pleasure. Seungcheol’s shushing him, and the fingers leave him, and he’s just a mess, sobbing and pleading for Seungcheol to just let him come. 

 

“Open your eyes, Jeonghan.”

 

He cracks open his eyelids as warm hands lift up his lips, Seungcheol sliding his legs around his waist, the tip of his cock at his entrance. Jeonghan whines, trying to cant his hips forward, but he’s held in place firmly and Seungcheol’s much stronger. He could never ever win an arm-wrestling match against him in the first place. Seungcheol watches him, his gaze warm, liquid onyx, and he leans forward to capture Jeonghan’s mouth as his hips surge forward. 

 

Seungcheol’s inside of him, and he feels “i love you” murmured against his lips, and he’s panting, all limbs loose and open from sexual arousal. Jeonghan reaches out with a trembling hand to push Seungcheol’s sweaty hair back, leaning up just a little to kiss him again before locking his ankles firmly on small of Seungcheol’s back. Seungcheol pushes him back into the mattress, his hands planted firmly on the side of his face and gazes at him as the mouths break apart, their lips shiny and swollen from all the rough kisses. 

 

Then, Seungcheol’s moving; long, sharp thrusts that jab directly against Jeonghan’s prostate, and leave his mouth hanging open from the pleasure. He’s never felt so full, his fingers raking down Seungcheol’s back as the other fucks into him, sweat dripping from his forehead. Moans spill from Seungcheol’s lips, combined with a series of “fuck”s, “god”s, and some variations of “babe”, “angel” and his name. He feels his hardness trapped in between both of their bodies, cants his hips back against Seungcheol, and encourages him to go harder, faster, fireworks bursting under his skin and traveling through his veins. The pleasure consumes him from head to toe, and he sobs out Seungcheol’s name, turns his head, seeking for him.    
  
“Che--”

 

“I’m here, baby, oh, you look so beautiful.” 

 

Their mouths clash again and Jeonghan thinks somewhere in the haze of lust that has clouded his mind that he will never find someone else that will fuck him like this again. He has had numerous one-night-stands, and this is definitely not his first time sleeping with Seungcheol. However, he blindly grapples about in the fog of desire, and somehow a random quote from Jihoon floats into his mind. 

 

_ It’s different when you have sex with the person you love, it’s even more magical if he or she loves you back; it’s pure ecstasy. _

 

This is definitely how ecstasy feels like, Jeonghan thinks. 

 

“Well, I’m definitely, in, heaven, angel.”

He blinks blearily as Seungcheol pushes himself up to look at him, not realising that he had blabbered out his thought out loud. Seungcheol pushes into him with a particularly hard thrust and he cries out again, feeling himself on the cusp of his orgasm. 

 

“Go-gonna c-cum,” he whimpers, hands sliding down to cup Seungcheol’s face. The other merely ducks his head down, sliding one hand down to grasp his erection that was trapped between their bodies, slick with sweat. 

 

“Come, baby,” Seungcheol murmurs against his ear, jerking him off with quick hard strokes, his own hips stuttering, a sure sign that he was close too. Jeonghan feels his cock press inside him roughly, and as his mouth falls open for one last time, he lets himself fall over the edge of pleasure. 

 

His release paints white streaks against his own chest and Seungcheol’s, the other’s hand still moving up and down his length, stroking him as he chases the last vestiges of his orgasm. In the hazy blur of him riding his high, he feels Seungcheol’s hips jerk once, twice, before he stills, and he feels other come inside of him, feels his warm release streaking his inside walls as Seungcheol shudders above him. 

 

Jeonghan looks up at Seungcheol, who is still panting hard, his eyes hooded and heavy in the aftermath of his orgasm, his arms trembling to hold himself up. He feels a rush of emptiness as the other slips his softening length of of him and falls onto the bed beside him, both of them still catching their breath as they slowly come down from their arousal high. 

 

“Happy birthday, again.” 

 

Seungcheol’s voice is raspy from overuse, and he reaches forward to wrap an arm loosely around Jeonghan’s waist, pulling him towards his torso and tangling their legs together. Jeonghan automatically seeks his warmth, his hips jerking up gently as he feels a finger circle his entrance, aware that Seungcheol’s release is leaking out of him. He lets the other slide his fingers gently over his crack, burying his head in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck as the other presses kisses to his sweaty hair. 

 

“Thank you, I love you.”

 

The words slip out of his mouth easily, and he feels his cheeks heat up as more of Seungcheol’s come dribbles out of his hole. He clenches his ass muscles, too lazy to move and clean up after the vigorous activity that he had just endured. 

 

Seungcheol laughs easily, sliding away from him and heading toward his bathroom. 

 

Jeonghan thinks he might fall asleep, his limbs loose and watery from sex, and his mind a blur and haze that is due to the intense orgasm that Seungcheol had guided him towards. He vaguely registers Seungcheol’s weight sinking down onto the bed, and a warm washcloth gently cleaning him up, wiping all fluids from his body, catching what was leaking out of his hole. 

 

“C’mere,” his own voice is hoarse from the screaming and whimpering, and he’s glad when Seungcheol dumps the washcloth on the side of his bed and falls into bed with him, their arms and legs tangling easily together. Seungcheol leans down to kiss his eyelids tenderly as they droop over his eyes, his tiredness catching up with him. 

 

“I love you too, Jeonghan.”

 

It’s a nice thing to hear, he thinks, bliss overtaking him mind and lulling him to sleep in the comfort of Seungcheol’s arms around him despite his bed being too small for the both of them. 

 

Happy birthday to him, indeed. 

 


End file.
